<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Low Tides by Arkaidou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441354">Low Tides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkaidou/pseuds/Arkaidou'>Arkaidou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I haven’t written in awhile go easy on me lol, Injury, M/M, Pining, but they don’t know that yet, might add another chapter idk, no beta we die like samurai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkaidou/pseuds/Arkaidou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin gets shot in the ankle and Taka has to carry him.</p><p>idk where I was going with this but it was supposed to be fluffier</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jin Sakai/Taka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Low Tides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the tags will change as this goes on, it’ll take place in this same au but they’ll probably be like one shots</p><p>Idk I’m very disorganized </p><p>The haiku in the beginning isn’t mine, just thought it’d be a nice touch</p><p>Leave suggestions for what I should do in the next chapter I have no ideas lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-. Even with distance, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the world feels painfully close.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Hope turns the page .-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The katana slashed through the Mongols stomach as blood splattered over his clothes, he groaned and fell to the ground, now dead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another came rushing in, intending to attack the the Samurai, who quickly slashed through him too, his spear now dropping to the ground with him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Samurai’s enemies dropped like flies, except for one. He stood a far enough distance from him. Cautiously, while the Samurai’s back was turned, the Archer pulled out an arrow and readied his bow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shouted something in Mongolian, just as he released his bow. There was a cry of pain as he saw the arrow collide with the Samurai’s ankle. That was the last thing he saw before an arrow collided with his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The attack wasn’t expected, they hadn’t known there were mongols in this area.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jin had been planning to test out the grappling hook Taka made and invited Taka to see how well it would work. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hook worked amazingly, and would definitely help in the future. It wasn’t until they were on their way back did the attack happen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But right now, Taka was at Jin’s side asking what was wrong. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was shot in the ankle.” Jin hissed out while Taka was kneeled beside him. “I wish I could help but I don’t have the supplies.” He says, placing his hand on Jin’s upper back in an attempt to comfort him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There might be medicine back at the village.” He suggests. Jin stays silent but nods, he tries to sit up better and move his legs. He almost manages to stand up but the minute his legs are straight they buckle beneath him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luckily Taka is quick enough to catch him. He gently lays him back down as Jin whistles for Nobu, who had run away at the first signs of a fight just like Taka had.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nobu had stuck his nose in Jin’s hair, sensing his distress. “I don’t think you’d be able to ride, and the village isn’t that far anyways.” Taka says. “Here, let me..?” He asks hesitantly. Jin nods, moving his legs up a bit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taka slid his arm under Jin’s knees and on his back and lifting him up with ease which had earned a surprised yelp from Jin which Taka pretended not to hear. Taka stood up as Jin wrapped his arms around his neck and began walking towards the village. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their silence was awkward until Taka spoke up, “That horse really loves you, huh?” Nobu was trotting awfully close to Taka, glancing at Jin every once and awhile to make sure he was safe, and glaring at Taka as to make sure he might not do something bad to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jin chuckled a bit, “Heh, I guess he does.” Jin glanced up at Nobu, who puffed air through his nose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next few minutes were spent of Jin telling Taka of things he and his horse had gone through, most funny, some a bit questionable, but still wholesome. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At one point Jin rested his head on Taka’s chest, feeling exhausted from the pain. He felt his eyes droop a bit and was about to fall asleep before Nobu decided to stick his nose back into his hair again, which earned a snort from Taka.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they finally reached the Village Yuna was quick to be next to Taka’s side. “What’s wrong? Is he alright? Was it the Mongols?” Jin smiled a bit “It’s nothing, I was shot in the ankle was all, it’ll heal.” He responded, hoping to lessen her worries.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go see Fuku, she may be able to help.” Yuna said. Taka nodded as he headed towards Fuku’s home, Samurai in arms. He earned a few stares from concerned villagers who were hoping Jin was alright. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he reached the house he placed Jin down gently. “Thank you, Taka.” He cleared his throat “For helping.” Taka smiled a bit. “It was nothing.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>